Micheal the Archangel
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: Abigail joins the diner group as a young doctor. Does her place at the diner effect everyone, or just your favorite angel? Micheal/OC Sucky summary but good story. One-shot, possible sequel. Please review!


Disclaimer: Though i don't own Legion... I wish I did, more Micheal shirtless scenes... *drools*

"Psalms 34:11"

I was walking along a cold, empty, Los Angelas street when a garage door to a building blew up. I ran to it, seeing if anyone was hurt, but found a man walking out, two large bags in each hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I noticed a trail of blood on his cheek. I could sense something was different about this guy. I instantly trusted him.

"I am fine. Get behind me." He looked down the road and my eyes followed, a police car was coming. I looked back to him then stepped over a large piece of flaming metal to get behind him.

The car came up and the two police men got out barking orders to drop the bags and put our hands in the air.

I followed the mans actions. When one police men went over to us, the man grabbed the policemen gun and held the cop so his back was facing us. I jumped at his actions, but was still calm.

The other cop started screaming at the man. Then he started to convulse.

He head snapped forward, "What are you doing Micheal? These weren't your orders?" the other cop, that was being held, was freaking out.

"I am following my own orders now." the man said in a raspy voice.

"Then you will die along with the child."

Guns went off, one to the cop, and one, barely missing me, to the other cop, ending his weird-freakout moment.

Micheal grabbed his bags, and told me to get in the car. I follow him to the car and got in.

Hours later, I wake up and were in the middle of the desert.

"How long have we been driving?"

"Not long." he kept his eyes to the road. He was grungy looking yet, very handsome.

"Where are we going?"

"A diner."

"What? For pancakes?" I remarked.

"To save mankind."

"Oh." He stops, right in the middle of the road.

"Your name is Abigail Kasey, correct?" I nod. "Your mother and father are dead and you have no family what so ever, correct?" I nod again. "God has lost faith in all humans, but I have not. I need to save a unborn child's life, to save all of mankind. This is going to get bloody, and people will die. If you can't handle it, we just passed a small town 5 miles ago. But, I could need the all the help I can get."

"I'll stay with you, Micheal." I turn my face from him. "The moment my eyes fell on you. I instantly trusted you. I've never felt that way in my life." I looked back to see his face deathly close to mine. "It's surreal."

He backed away. "Why were you by that building, so late at night?"

"I had a dream. I needed to be there at that time and follow a man with blue eyes." I paused, looking deep into Micheal's bright blue, piercing eyes. "And I am meant to deliver a child of great importance."

"I see." He looks down, thinking. "Your a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll be greatly needed." he smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." I smiled back.

We continued to drive for a couple more hours. When we come to a small diner called Paradise Falls.

"Is that?" I asked, pointing to the dusty, nearly run-down diner.

"Yes."

I saw a couple guys standing outside, looking confused and scared as hell. We pulled up and the oldest of the guys stepped forward, keeping his gun close.

A pregnant woman runs out of the diner, and what looks to be her boyfriend goes beside her, yielding her to come any closer.

Micheal and I step out and I go over to stand by Micheal. I see the woman press her stomach and I try to go to her. Then the man raises his gun to me. In which Micheal steps in front of me. I blush like a teenager.

"Is this how you greet all of your costumers?" Micheal asked, a smirk rising in me.

"Mister, after what we've been through here today, you're lucky we didn't shoot you first and greet you later. Now let me see your teeth. You too young lady." the man with the gun says in a mix of Texan redneck and southern accent. Micheal keeps his mouth shut, as do I.

"Your teeth goddamn it! Let me see 'em!" I slightly gasp at his words, I was never very religious, but taking the Lords name in vein wasn't alright with me.

Micheal gives a forced smile so I show off my teeth as well.

"No shark teeth, pop." The man's son said and he lowered his gun.

"Okay, suppose you tell us your name, huh?"

"Micheal. This is Abigail." I wave slightly. I noticed I was probably the youngest here, only being 22.

"Sorry about all that, Michael, Abigail. This old lady just went crazy inside my place here. She had these teeth. Never seen anything like `em. Practically bit a man in half." Micheal stays silent and so do I. "What are y'all doing out here anyway? You two don't really look like cops, but you gotta be right? I mean. Who'd be crazy enough to steal a cop car?" When Micheal didn't respond and I fingered my hair looking totally guilty, the man raised his gun again. I ducked behind Micheal, only peaking out from behind his arm.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"We don't know anything. Everything is down. The TV, the radio, the phone..." the pregnant woman said.

"I'm running out of time." Micheal stepped towards the woman and I strictly followed, she should be in bed, resting as much as possible before her delivery. The man pointed his gun back at Micheal.

"Back off fella. I don't care if this is the second coming of Jesus fucking Christ. You either need to start talking or get the hell outta here." In a blur, Michael had the man's gun. The barrel to his forehead.

"Hey now!" A older black man come out from the diner, one arm a prosthetic hook, dog tags and a simple cross hanging from his neck. "I'm sure you don't want to go spilling blood in front of all these decent people. Our friend Bob here ain't worth the trouble it'll cause ya."

"Micheal, put it down." I placed my hand on his arm. We exchanged a glance.

Micheal turns to the horizon, dozens of headlights are approaching.

He gives Bob his gun back, "Your going to need this." I go to the trunk grab a buffer back and a machine gun. I walk into the diner, escorting the two ladies who had come out in all the chaos, back inside.

I see a man on the floor, his neck bloody and his eyes nearly glazed over.

"What happened?" I drop the supplies on a random table then go to help the man.

"He was bitten by some crazy-ass old lady." A teen girl says.

I go to remove his gauge but his wife stops me. "It's OK, I'm a doctor." I smile and think back, then stand to get the first aid from the cop car.

I get outside the door and Micheal grabs my arm.

"Get back inside."

"I'm getting the first aid kit and going to try to save a man's life. Stop me." I rip my arm from his hand and go towards the car, grab the kit and run back inside. Everyone but the teenager is helping block the diner. She's sitting on the floor with her father's head in her lap.

"Hi, I'm Abigail. I'm going to try and help your dad okay?" I smile at her and get the dirty bandage off him, seeing the terrible chunk of flesh missing from his neck.

I cleaned up his wound then put a new bandage on, then wrapped his entire neck with gauge, securing the bandage.

After I got done, Howard, the man with the wound, and his wife came in and nearly started crying again.

"Thank you, for helping my husband." she wailed.

"It isn't a problem ma'am. It's what I do." I smiled at her.

"You look a bit young to be a doctor, though." Her daughter says, in more of a question.

"I'm a bit of a genius." I smile modestly.

Micheal comes out and asks to speak with me, while the guys finish blocking up the diner.

We go a back room full of disposable supplies, paper cups, plates, plastic forks and spoons. The works.

It's a small closet, so Micheal and I are really close. Almost too close.

"What is it?"

"Most of these people are probably going to die. I don't want any of them to be you." He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear and leans in to whisper to me. My eyes close, unintentionally. "You have to survive to help me with the child. You have to survive for me. Promise me you won't do anything brave." The tip of his nose brushes mine, his breath is on my lips.

"I..." My voice breaks. "I promise." he slowly wraps me in a hug. I return the favor gladly. Our bodies practically one.

We break away and I watch him leave the room. He went out to the front and held a very large gun, then the lights go out. I yelp and grab the table beside me. When Micheal goes past, up to the roof, I walk up to the pregnant woman, Charlie, and her not-boyfriend Jeep, and ask her to sit down.

"You really should rest before the delivery."

"I'm fine." I just mutter an 'Alright then' and go sit by a booth.

I watch outside, holding a large gun. An ice cream man just pulled up. I nearly pinch myself to wake me up from this eff-ed up dream that is reality.

He gets out and walks to the front. He sniffs the air. Then suddenly his head snaps to the roof. I bit my lip. Hoping Micheal is going to be okay.

His arms and legs start to grow and this man starts to resemble a human spider. He races to the building then jumps in the air.

Bullets ring through the air and the human spider falls to the ground. More bullets to his chest.

"Is that it?" Jeep asks, behind the counter.

"Not even close." I mutter loud enough for everyone to hear.

I click off the safety and Jeep follows my lead. Getting in front of the counter, on equal sides of the diner, ready to shoot any unwanted costumers.

We hear gun shots, car crashes, even an explosion or two. Then we hear the yelps and screams of the possessed outside.

After a short while a window smashes, a possessed grabbing Howard and trying to get him out the window.

Me and Jeep rush forward. Jeep grabs Howard, I shoot off a couple rounds, but my efforts are fruitless. Charlie comes forward to help but gets sucked in by a creepy old guy. Then out of no where, Micheal comes up grabs Charlie and cuts the man that is holding her's arm off. He pulls her back and shoots at the possessed.

They gather Howard through the window, and I tug Sandra back. She tires to get to the window, screaming. "He's alive!"

I tell her, "No, Sandra... Not anymore. I'm sorry."

She turns and cries on my shoulder. Audrey is in shock, sitting on the cold tiled floor. Charlie gets up from the booth, and winces holding her stomach. I move toward her, setting Sandra down at a chair. "Are you okay? Do you feel anything abnormal?"

"I'm fine." She looks to Micheal. "Thanks.." Micheal glares at me, and then says to Charlie, and probably me, "I thought I told you not to do anything brave."

I was about to protest, Charlie along with me, but Kyle came running in yelling, "We got 'em running!" He pauses, noticing all the tension. "What happened?" Sandra let out a yelp, and grabbed onto Audrey.

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Micheal stated blankly.

"I'll go." Kyle volunteered, but Bob stopped him in the doorway. "Hold on." He stepped toward Micheal. "You better start talking."

In the back room, everyone sat or stood, Micheal and I reloaded and stocked clips. He stopped, but I kept going it took my mind off of today's events.

"The last time God lost faith in men. He sent a flood. The second time... he sent what you see outside."

"You sayin' this is the Apocalypse?" Percy asked.

"I am saying this is an extermination. Those things out there are vessels. The weakest willed are the easiest to possess."

"Possessed by what? Demons?" Kyle asked behind Micheal.

"No. By angels."

"Now, wait... Hold on son, I don't know what book you been readin'..." he pulls out a small used bible with a faded leather cover, "But in my version the angels are the good guys." Percy says with his fist to his chest.

"Well, the truth it seems is never that simple."

"Bull shit. Now, I ain't no pastor, but I ain't heard of no ice cream man, or no, raw meat eatin' old lady, jumping on the ceiling with baby teeth. So I don't know what the fuck you talkin' about."

"Wait, how come you know so much about them?" Jeep spoke up.

"Because until last night, I was on there side."

"So your sayin-" Jeep started.

"Yeah, yeah, right... and yesterday I was fuckin' Santa Clause. Y'all know this is all crazy right? I don't even believe in God." Bob said.

"That's just fine Bob, He doesn't believe in you either." Micheal looked over to Bob. Then went to help me with reloading and cleaning. "He doesn't believe in any of this anymore."

"I knew this day was comin' but I didn't think I was ganna be here to see it." Percy said, leaning against a cabinet.

"Aw, come on Percy what are we even talking about this for? Angels and possessed people. It's not real!" He snorted and tried to get over his denial.

"Have you looked outside Bob? These people aren't exactly our regular costumers!" Percy semi-shouted at Bob.

"Wait. So are you here to protect us?" Audrey said innocently. Everyone looked at Micheal. Even me.

"No not you." he looked over to Charlie. "Her," Everyone's gaze moved to Charlie.

"Me? Why me?" She put a possessive hand on her stomach.

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has to survive." Micheal told her. She started to laugh. Really laugh, until she looked back at me and Michael who were completely serious. Then she stopped and tried to make excuses.

"Wait... This can't be happening. I-I'm a nobody. I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car."

"None of that matters anymore. Either your child lives or mankind dies."

"Oh." She moved her from side to side.

"That's what I said too. And to think I'm ganna deliver the messiah. That will have to go in the books." I tried to lighten up the mood, but I failed.

"I'm only 8 months." Charlie said. But Micheal just looked at her. "It's coming soon isn't it?"

"Yes," Micheal told them. "Now if you want to live. You'll do what I say. The first attack was a test of our strength. The next one will be a test of our weakness."

Micheal looked at me squarely. This made me remember what he told me in the supply closet. "Something much worse is on it's way."

"What do you have planned?"

We all dispersed to our own jobs. I fixed minor wounds, while the men put boards on the windows. I was wrapping up Micheal's hand. I knew he didn't need it, as did he, but what he did know is that if I didn't stop using my hands and talent. I would break down.

"Your the only women who hasn't cried yet." He stated.

"I'm used to the death." I looked up from his hand. "I'm a doctor remember?" I tried to smile.

"Your father went missing at three. Never found. Your mother at 5. When your grandparents took you in, they abused you. Yet you never lost faith." He took my cheek in his hand and pulls me forward, into his embrace. "You've always been strong willed, Abigail."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and closer.

I knew at that moment, when I felt my heart melt, that I was meant to be here, with Micheal. Forever.

I caught my breath. "I think they're waiting for you." I tried to pull back but was caught in Micheal's arms. "They can wait."

Then, in all moments was my favorite by far. He laced his fingers through my hair, and pressed his lips to mine, his body so very close to mine. I invited him gladly to this passionate dance. Our tongues danced, our hands roamed innocently, our blood raced.

We both pulled back breathing deeply, "I think they're waiting for you." I smiled, genuinely.

"Be safe, Abigail." he walked off and I stood in astonishment. The way he said my name made my stomach flip. Audrey walked up to me, "He's really hot."

"Yes, yes he is."

"I slit my palm open... Can you?" I looked over, and it took me a while to register what she said.

"Oh, of course. Sit." She sat on a chair and held out her hand.

I cleaned it out, did the procedure I had studied and practiced a thousand times.

"You love him don't you?" She asked. I figured it was just a teenager thing. But remembered I was a teenager not too long ago.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I just met the guy a day ago."

"And your already making out with him? Come on, I may be teenager, but I know when people are in love. And he's totally got the hots for you." I blushed, and opened my mouth to talk back... but nothing came out. "Ha, see. I'm always right when it comes to these things."

I finished wrapping her hand and cleaned up the table. "Ya know," I looked over to her, "Even though he's an angel or whatever, he is still a man." she winks and walks off to go to sleep by her mother. I go into the back room, the supply closet, to see Micheal sitting on the floor. He's examining all his minor cuts and the grime lines from his bare chest and his vest. I notice the strange, yet familiar tattoos.

"They're instructions." I blink back my thoughts and look to his square beautiful face.

"What for?"

"They are going to help Jeep and Charlie someday. Help raise the child." I make an 'Oh, I see' face a sit next to him, closing the door behind me..

"When's your shift?" I ask, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Not until sunrise." he wraps his arm around me and I sink into his warm body, "Rest."

I woke up the next morning to Micheal's arm around my waist and my back flush against his bare chest. I could feel his even breath on my neck.

I smiled and nuzzled into him. Then out of no where, a loud, high-pitched scream jolted me and Micheal forward. I instantly rose, and searched for the noise. Micheal was hot on my tail until we got in the back office, where we saw Percy laying on the floor, his back incinerated by some kind of acid.

I turned around, not in my whole career had I ever seen something this foul.

"I can't do anything can I?" I looked to Micheal. He just shook his head. I nodded and went passed him. The men would put Percy on a table in another back room.

I sat at a random stool holding a can of unopened beer. I'd never drink it, but to have the option was enough.

I scratched the side with my chipped thumb nail. I watch as Sandra is tied to a chair.

"She's in shock, she's not going anywhere for a long time." I stay matter-of-factly.

"You can never be too careful." Bob said tieing the last knot.

It was near night fall and the lights suddenly came back on. I smiled and basked in the artificial light.

"Are we back in business?" Bob asked, excitement filled his voice.

No one answered. Just excited by the light and noise filling the room. Then we heard a guns shots and screams coming from the roof.

I instantly went up to the window, seeing Kyle slide off the roof. He shoots at the possessed and grabs a little boy. I gasp at the sight of Kyle being bitten to death by a child.

Then Audrey slides off the roof.

"AUDREY!" I scream, my voice cracking from the sudden outburst. I grab a random gun off the table, I think Jeep left it there earlier, and go to remove boards from the doors.

And me being a small nerd, never enjoying Gym class couldn't get it open. I felt Micheal behind me.

"She's gone." I turn to face him.

"No. No she's not." I glare at him. "If you don't do something, I will." I wasn't lying.

I turned back to pry open the doors, with the new help of Micheal and Jeep.

"Stay here." Micheal said taking the gun from me, he also grabbed two huge guns and walked out the door. I smiled and closed the door behind him, watching him fight the possessed. He got to the car Audrey was hiding in and fired a gun over a gas nozzle. The flames engulfed the car and hurt the possessed around it. He grabbed Audrey inside and ran to the diner, just missing the exploding car. I moved and opened the door, Jeep closed it when I instantly went to go get water. I filled a pitcher and when I was going back by the door the child that killed Kyle standing in my way. With a knife.

I dropped the pitcher and screeched.

"I just wanna play with the pretty lady!" he came at me flailing the knife around. He slashed at my stomach, cutting through my shirt and leaving a stinging scratch I fall to the ground, sliding away from him frantically. "Micheal!" I say, in need. I'm back against the wall and when he goes to strike, I grab a baking sheet and shield my self from the blow. I hear a slice through flesh and peek behind the sheet.

The child had cut off his thumbs.

He looked at me and smiled, I kicked him away and Micheal jumped over the counter, gun in hand. "Are you alright?" The lights flash off after I screech.

"Where is he? Where is he?" I asked, scared out of my mind. Micheal stood and held a hand out to me. I grabbed my stomach. My scratch was deeper then I thought, I was bleeding... a lot. I grab Micheal's arm. For guidance and standing support.

Bob lead his flashlight through the trail of blood from the boys finger and they led to the ceiling, then they stop. "Don't move." Micheal whispered to me, then jumps over the counter to help the boys.

Not a moment later, the boy jumps on Bob's back, strangling him. Micheal grabs the child, throws him in the air, and Jeep shoots at him.

There is no more sound in the diner, I fall to my knees, in pain.

"I need gauge! AND a roll of frickin' medical tape, right now!" I scream out. Audrey runs over to me with both and I fold my shirt up, wrap the gauge around my stomach and tape the ends.

Then Charlie doubles over, "Oh, no... It's coming." She breaths and I get to my feet.

This is what I was trained to do. I scream out orders to Audrey and Micheal. I put Bob on the ceiling with Jeep. And Sandra... just stay put.

In a back room, Charlie is screaming in agony.

"Charlie, you have to listen to me." She tries to understand, "Follow my directions and everything will go fine."

I ask her to push, and she pushes. Then we hear a loud rumbling horn coming from the sky. I can tell that we need to hurry and get this baby as far from here as possible.

"Push, Charlie. Your almost there! Push." She screams and the baby's head comes out.

"One more push for me Charlie. Come on, push." She screams more and the I get a good hold of the child and wrap him in a blanket. She pushes out the placenta and I cut the umbilical cord. "Charlie you did wonderful." I try to get Charlie to see her little boy, but she just turns.

"It's alright, give her time." I nodded and went to clean up the baby, and give her to Audrey to keep occupied. While I go lay on some random piece of floor and touch my stomach. It still stings, I'm exhausted, I haven't barely eaten or drank anything in two days, I'm light-headed because of lose of blood, I know I shouldn't sleep but really want to.

I can feel my eyes droop, sleep coming to me, but the horn comes again and again.

I see Micheal's face and sit up. Sleep leaving me.

"Your hurt." He says, crouching in front of me.

"I'm fine. Tis' just a flesh-wound. No wound of the heart or soul."

"Come, you must get ready to leave." I nod, understanding and trusting him completely.

"Who's coming Micheal?" Jeep asks, packing up some guns.

"Gabriel, he has come to do what I wouldn't. The possessed can't come near the child so He sent someone like me."

"The job you disobeyed." Jeep understood.

"Micheal, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"We need to pack up everything we can be-"

"MICHEAL!" Charlie yelled at him, most likely her hormone levels are dropping really fast and causing the sudden outburst.

Or it's just Charlie.

"What is going on?" She stepped forward, eying him down.

"The baby. It was never meant to be born," He started. Charlie looked as if she was going to cry, "But the future has been unwritten. The child lives, and has a chance to lead the world out of darkness."

Another hark rang through the sky, louder as if closer, and more threatening.

"He's coming, you must leave." Micheal stated. I go towards Charlie, grasping my stomach.

"Are you okay, Abigail?" Charlie asked. I nodded

"I'm fine, get the child and let's get the hell outta here." I said, standing straight, making my wound hurt worse.

"The baby. Audrey." Charlie turns to Audrey, who is standing by her mother. She goes to give Charlie the baby but Sandra stands and rips the child from her daughters arms.

She runs to the door tucking the child's blanket, well towel, around it's head. "Sandra, give me the baby." Charlie tries to reason, Micheal pulls out a handgun.

"Why? You never wanted it in the first place!"

"Give him to me!" Charlie yelled.

"No! You heard him, all he wants is the baby. Audrey, come here honey. If we give it to him, maybe he'll let us go." Audrey shakes her head, and moves back.

"Sandra, you are emotionally compromised. That child will save all of mankind, including you. Would you give up the life of a pure, innocent child, only to be killed once you walk out of that door?" I say, sliding forward.

"Your not listening! This Gabriel will let us go. You'll see!" She screams at me and I just back away, wiping my forehead of this mess. I walk behind the counter, grabbing a handgun and stuffing it in the small of my back. I grab a double gun holster, that goes around your shoulders and stuff those full of handguns and ammo.

The horn blows again. And the door crashes open. Micheal shoots once at Sandra's forehead. She drops the baby. Micheal shoots her again in the chest. She falls back to the light. Jeep jumps forward and catch the baby before it drops to the cold tile floor of the destroyed diner.

An angel walks in the diner. I go pale and fall silent. If this is Gabriel...

Then he is my father.

He crashed his huge mallet-mace like weapon. Jeep rolled away just in time.

"Gabe." I said. The angels head turn to me and his face was purely shock.

"Abigail." He tried to come near but I pulled out two of my hand guns and pointed them at him. One to his heart one to the forehead.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Bob asked out of nowhere.

"This man is either my father, or is his exact clone, in archangel form." I said, shaky.

"Abigail." Micheal came beside me and wiped my cheeks. I had started to cry. Not really knowing it at first.

"Abigail. Your as beautiful as your mother." The man in the doorway came up to me, minding his distance between him and Micheal. "She would have been proud of you."

I force myself not to slap the wings off him. But I have one question. "Are you truly my father?" I asked, feeling a strange chill on my shoulder blades.

"Yes. I am." he said gravely. "Your a Guardian Angel, Abigail." He pressed his hand to my neck. Micheal stiffened beside me. "You are now claimed." I instantly fell to my knees, the chill on my shoulder blades had now become my new wings.

I hadn't known a ominous yellow light was radiating off me. It was painful the first time. My wings were red like blood. They dripped the crimson liquid.

I cursed at myself, this was my favorite blouse. I stood and tried the wings out they shifted and moved like legs that had fallen asleep.

I retracted them back in my body, two gaping holes in my blouse, and a blood stained back. "I am not going to like this am I?"

"No, your not." Gabriel instantly put up his mace and struck at me. I ducked, pushing Micheal with me.

"You need to die now Abigail. You helped deliver that child. You defied Him." I got up and grabbed a random tool of defense. I pulled out my hand guns from my holster. He spun around, wings sharp as metal, one slashing Bob through the torso. He flies back and Jeep yells. I hold him back and tell him to get out of here. Micheal comes over and I shoot at Gabriel, my own father, to keep him away from the child.

"Jeep, go live to read the instructions, Abigail will help you. Go, now!" He pushed Jeep away and grabbed my arm.

"Be safe," He kissed me quickly and pushed my down the hall. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

I nodded and ran down the hall towards the group. We left the diner, walking in a path surrounded by possessed. We got in the car and drove off

We made it to Red Ridge faster then I expected.

"We better check on our weapon situation. I hope Micheal didn't take anything out of the car." I looked around, finding nothing.

"I found a flare gun. And a couple flares." Audrey said. I checked my holsters.

"I have a handgun and two full clips lef-" A large mass came crashing thorough the back window. I scream as Audrey fires the flare gun. I struggle with the guns while the flare pings off every corner of the car before hitting Gabriel square in the face.

He went back but crawled back up the car and to the front. Gabriel went for me, while Jeep sped. I punched and licked but Gabriel got a hold of me, "Do it Jeep!" I screamed, "NOW!"

He slammed down on the brakes and Gabriel and I went flying through the front window. Gabriel and I rolled, he let me go after he stopped. I slowly rolled away from him, I tried to stand, to help the others, but fell. A throbbing pain shot through my arm when I moved it.

"Abigail, are you okay?" I nodded, and was helped up. I kept my arm close to my torso, to replicate a sling. "Is the baby okay?" I asked, Charlie showed me his sleeping face. "Audrey?" Jeep looked down and Charlie shook her head. I nodded, I took news of death quite well, freaky, but it's kinda my job.

We went off, leaving my unconscious father in the middle of the road.

We got to a a small mountain and started to climb, I spread my wings and was last to climb, in case anyone was to fall.

We reached the top and I saw Gabriel coming. I pushed Jeep and lunged at him. We fell and I heard the screams of Charlie and Jeep.

We fell and my head hit a rock but I got up. "Why do you still fight, daughter? When there is no hope?"

"There has always been hope, father,"I spoke with poison on my tongue, "You were just too foolish and ignorant to see it." I stood, ready to fight, knowing I'd die in the process.

He swings his mace and I dodge, nearly biting the spikes. A loud, but comforting horn blares, while a golden light appears through the clouds. Gabriel pushes me, my body smacking the mountain. I slide down and close my eyes.

I tell myself I can't give up, I have to keep fighting. For Charlie, for the baby, and for Micheal.

I stand and look straight at Gabriel, "You will not win this."

And before I get the balance to do anything, Micheal comes swooping down. I lean back, resting, watching the two beautiful angels.

"Impossible," Gabriel spoke in a loud whisper. "You defied him."

"You gave him what he wanted. I gave him what he needed." Micheal spoke, his voice even more angelic then when I first met him.

Gabriel came at him, and with one, swipe of Micheal's blade, Gabriel was on the ground, with a bleeding gut.

Micheal stretched his blade to Gabriel's neck. "Do it." He said, "DO IT!"

Micheal lowered his blade. "No."he sheathed the metal and looked over to me.

"I would not have shown you such mercy." Gabriel spoke.

"That's why you failed him." Micheal told him. Gabriel looked to the ground, now knowing his faults.

He went off, back to the sky.

"Micheal?" I tried to walk forward, but stumbled. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my arm and waist, balancing me. "Your leaving?" He nodded.

"I can't come with can I?" He looked up to Charlie, Jeep and the baby.

"Your place is here with the child." He pulled me closer, he knew that's what I liked, Like he'd known me all my life.

"When will I see you again?" He thought and took a breath.

"When the child is ready to lead the world, most likely around 18." I lick my lips and take in the statement.

"Okay, 18 years." I felt the tears come, and I let them fall. I instantly wrap my good arm around his armored torso and just cry.

I cry for the child, how hard it will be for him.

I cry for Charlie, how difficult it will be in the future.

I cry for our lost comrades, and their wrongful deaths.

I cry for me, finally having someone who cares, who'll love me. Who won't ever hurt me, won't ever judge or leave me.

I cry for me because for once, I have someone who knows I need to cry.

I force myself to stop and wipe my face, I found it silly that I was crying like a child, "I really needed that."

"I must get going." He looked down at me.

"Micheal? Did you know who I was before Gabriel came?"

"Yes, I have watched you since you were a child, and I knew you'd follow my message." he tucked a hair behind my ear and breathed.

"The dream..." I pieced together why I trusted him so much.

"Yes, the dream." He looked up the sky again, as if someone had called his name. "I must go."

He gave one last kiss, one that I knew wouldn't last me 18 years, and he was off.

I went up to Charlie and Jeep, "We're almost to the town, only a mile or so that way."

Charlie was going to say something but stopped her self, "Thank you Abigail." I just smiled and helped her down the small mountain.

A month later, Charlie Jeep and I were off to find more survivors and spread the world of the rising messiah. Sadly, the only thing I thought about was Micheal, how I wanted him with me, to fight for and protect the child. Even to help raise him.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I made sure I would see him again. See his beautifully piercing blue eyes.


End file.
